


Musings of a Borg drone

by AXEe



Series: Musings [6]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 01:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Seven muses on her individuality and on her lover, one Kathryn Janeway





	Musings of a Borg drone

**Author's Note:**

> More "Musings" up! Enjoy! :=)

******

To the Borg, love—and all other emotions—were irrelevant. Useless chemical reactions in the brain that impeded the Collective’s goal of unity in its search for perfection. Emotions served no practical, useful purpose and therefore were to be discarded according to the will of the Collective, not even worthy of study prior to the assimilation of the subject individual or species.

For the first three years of her time aboard Voyager, Seven had believed that to be the truth of the universe, that even Vulcans needed to completely eradicate their emotions in order to be truly capable of achieving logical thought.

But as time went on, she began to appreciate her emotions more and more.

She had found friends in Harry Kim and Tom Paris, and by extension, B’Elanna Torres. A kindred soul in young Naomi Wildman. Even Commander Chakotay, who at first had been opposed to her being onboard, quickly came around, and now Seven counted him among one of her few confidants, someone who could offer advice or even just a comforting word when she was troubled.

But most importantly, Seven had found love…all encompassing, humbling love…in Kathryn Janeway.

When she had first come aboard the ship, Kathryn was an enigma, part impediment to her goal of achieving personal perfection, and part magnet, drawing Seven ever closer. Even when she was still a drone, the Collective had found Captain Kathryn Janeway of the starship _Voyager_ to be _‘intriguing’_.

As infuriating as Kathryn had been during those early years, her constant push for Seven to _‘embrace her individuality’_ , she was also familiar and the only person on the ship who’d shown anything besides fear and revulsion at the sight of her.

As time went on, Seven had slowly begun to see Kathryn in different ways, finding herself awed by her strength, her power, her presence. The way she could make feared warriors tremble with just her voice, the way that Seven would find herself trembling in an altogether different way at the way Kathryn said her name, the name she’d bestowed upon Seven like some ancient craftsman naming their creation.

Kathryn herself, during a bout of depression, had once compared Seven and herself to Dr. Frankenstein and his monster. But Seven knew that wasn’t true, not in the least, she was not a monster, Kathryn had taught her that through a long, arduous process that Seven hadn’t been aware of until it was already completed.

Seven had only known that something had changed the day she had had an epiphany, the day she realized that she had erred in trying to be Annika Hansen again. For she was not that little girl anymore, nor had she been for a long time, but nor was she a Borg drone anymore.

So…what was she? Where did she fit? What was her purpose?

B’Elanna had said she wasn’t Annika Hansen anymore, but _‘just Seven of Nine’_ , and Seven found she liked that descriptor, it described how she felt about herself, she was no longer Borg, but she was no longer Human, a hybrid, just as B’Elanna herself was.

It had been that conversation that had finally given Seven the courage to confront Kathryn about the mutual attraction they both felt. Kathryn—dear, loving Kathryn—had tried to dissuade Seven, tried to convince her that it was merely a crush, a childish infatuation, but Seven had been undaunted, undeterred, determined to _make_ Kathryn _see_ her as something _more_ than just a crewmate, filled with a kind of passion unknown to the Collective, a kind of passion that they would never know, one that could built or topple empires.

Kissing Kathryn for the first time had been awkward, slightly uncomfortable—it was her first real kiss after all—but it had been no less passionate that she had imagined, and the way that Kathryn had kissed her back…

That, like the Omega molecule, was perfection.

But even then there were difficulties, Kathryn was afraid that others would find out and had urged Seven to keep their relationship a secret, something which had not sat well with Seven. She wanted to tell everyone she met practically, wanted to boast to The Doctor that, yes, she did find a ‘suitable mate’, to tell B’Elanna and Tom the she now understood how happy they, but she could understand Kathryn’s fear, she had seen how some crewmembers still looked at her, saw the fear in their eyes.

 _Borg. Thing. Killing machine. Heartless drone_ their eyes said.

Eventually, when they told the crew, it had been subtle. There had been no grand announcement, they had just merely held hands on the holodeck during Neelix’s latest celebration, merely confirmation of what many had already suspected.

******

“What are you thinking about?” Kathryn asked

Seven looked up from her book, blinking as she focused on Kathryn’s voice, smiling at the older woman

“I’m thinking about us” she answered

“Oh?” Kathryn asked as she leaned in, curling around Seven from behind “all good I hope?” she teased as she pressed a gentle kiss to Seven’s shoulder

“Very good,” Seven replied. She tilted her head, twisting around to look at Kathryn as the older woman began to nuzzle her neck “did you want something?” she asked

Kathryn grinned

“Maybe” she whispered teasingly

“Pity,” Seven replied as she abruptly stood up “I have other matters to attend to” she announced, even as she undid her hair and stripped off her biosuit, smirking over her shoulder at Kathryn as she walked into the bedroom nude as the day she’d been born

“You know,” Kathryn began as she followed her “a few months ago, I’d have to explain the whole point of seduction to you” she commented

“A few months ago, I was unsure of my sexuality” Seven countered as she sat down on the bed, her pose casual, nonsexual despite her nudity. But her shy smile said otherwise

Grinning, Kathryn quickly stripped off her uniform and eagerly pressed Seven down onto the mattress…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
